marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye
"In case you're wondering, it's not Bullseye impersonating me. It's the real deal that handed you your ass." -Aftermatch victory quote Hawkeye is a character confirmed to be in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton and his brother ran away and joined a nearby circus. There, he was raised and learned he had a natural talent for archery, his aim being one of the most precise in the world. Years later, after seeing Iron Man in action, Hawkeye tried to become a superhero himself, but was mistaken for a theif. Forced to fight against superheroes, Hawkeye became tired of this accidental life of crime, and told the Avengers he wished to reform. Despite common quarrels with Captain America, Hawkeye was recognized as an extremely valuable member of the superhero community. Hawkeye would go on to join other teams such as the Defenders and the Thunderbolts, but his home was with the Avengers. This backfired on him, however, as it resulted in his death at the hands of the Scarlet Witch, whose powers were out of control due to a mental breakdown. Hawkeye was later revived, but took the new alias as Ronin, due to another hero with the Hawkeye name appearing. But after Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers team, which included the villain with a deadly aim Bullseye posing as Hawkeye, were defeated, Clint realized that he should retake his Hawkeye legacy. Appearance Underneath his costume, Hawkeye has blonde hair and blue eyes. His costume has a purple cowl with eyes resembling Wolverine's mask, and a giant "H" on his forehead. His shirt is sleeveless, but has a few armbands. Most of his costume resembles a typical superhero jumpsuit, but it includes large pieces of cloth from his torso reaching past it below his belt. His boots are cuffed at the tops. On his back, Hawkeye carries a quiver full of many trick arrows. Powers and Abilities Hawkeye does not possess any true superpowers, but his abilities far surpass the average human, such as: *Superb aiming skills, almost never missing *Keen eyesight *Skilled with a bow and arrow *Proficient in other weapons, but prefers bow and arrow *Professional-level acrobat *Trained martial artist *Makes use of special arrows of varying properties Personality Hawkeye is naturally rebellious and confrontational. These qualities have often put him at odds with his fellow Avengers, but he usually sets aside these differences to operate more smoothly in battle. Hawkeye can seem overconfident and brash, but as his in-game quote says "You're not brash if you can back it up." This quote may just reinforce his reputation as brash. He is quick to anger, and always voices his opinion, even when it may have negative consequences. During his happier times, he enjoys joking around in battle, poking fun at his allies and enemies alike. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Shock Value -' Hawkeye throws a small blue projectile that shocks the opponent, causing a decent amount of hitstun. *'Quick Shot -' Hawkeye fires one of 3 extremely fast moving arrows forward. Greyhound -''' Fires three normal arrows in a single shot. 'Hunter -' Traps opponents in a weighted net that pulls airborne opponents to the ground and holds them for a short time. 'Spritzer -' Fires a shocking arrow at the opponent which electrifies and stuns the target. *'Trick Shot -' Hawkeye performs one of 3 special movements depending on which attack button you press. Light makes Hawkeye backflip, medium makes him roll forward, and heavy make him front flip forward. Pressing another attack button during these movements allows Hawkeye to fire one of 3 trick arrows. The light and heavy attacks can hit OTG. **'Violent Fizz -' Fires a poison arrow that causes the target to gradually lose health over time. **'Icebreaker -' Fire an ice arrow that freezes the opponent for a short time. **'Rusty Nail -' Fire an arrow capable of going through the opponent and hitting an assist. *'Ragtime Shot -' Hawkeye fires numerous arrows into the air, which all fall to the ground at once. **'Jack Rose -' Fires a timed explosive arrow. **'Kamikaze -' Fires a volley of arrows that cover a quarter of the screen **'Ballalyka -' Fires three steel arrows that fall in a concentrated area Support Attacks *α(Projectile): Quick Shot (Greyhound)' *'β(Projectile): Trick Shot (Violent Fizz)' *'γ(Projectile): Ragtime Shot (Kamikaze)' Hyper Combos *'Kiss of Fire (Level 1): Also known as the '''Super Scatter Shot, Hawkeye fires numerous arrows with explosive tips into the air, which land in front of him and explode upon contact in succession. This move hits OTG. *'Gimlet (Level 1):' Hawkeye fires a single, highly damaging arrow at the opponent. This move can be used on the ground and in the air, and homes in on the opponent. *'Tag Team Special (Level 3):' Hawkeye fires an arrow onto the ground in front of him that carries Ant Man, who then grows to normal size and attacks the opponent, and then becomes Giant Man and stomps on them. Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Hawkeye was announced alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Strider Hiryu. *After defeating Wolverine, Hawkeye says "You fight like an old man, Logan." This is a reference to the alternate universe "Old Man Logan" storyline, in which Wolverine, becoming a pacifist after all villains teamed up to kill most heroes, is brought back into action by an older, blinded Hawkeye. *Hawkeye is voiced by Chris Cox, his voice actor in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes animated series. *Hawkeye's level 3 hyper combo may be a reference to a classic Avengers cover, which had Hawkeye about to fire Ant-man, coincedently, Hawkeye's Aftermatch Portrait shows him about to fire Ant-man, further proving the reference. *Hawkeye's rival is Strider Hiryu, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hawkeye has numerous different types of arrows, and Strider Hiryu uses numerous mechanical weapons in combat. Gallery umvc3_costumes_014_99893_640screen.jpg|Tales of Suspense umvc3_costumes_015_23294_640screen.jpg|Heroes Reborn umvc3_costumes_016_44601_640screen.jpg|Ultimate Hawkeye umvc3_costumes_017_93467_640screen.jpg|Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes umvc3_costumes_018_17752_640screen.jpg|Marvel Super Heroes War Of The Gems " Evil Hawkeye " Also See Hawkeye's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment